Past made Present
by RougeBludger
Summary: The war is over and while Voldemort is gone, it doesn't feel like victory. They've lost too many. The Fates have given Hermione a chance to fix things before it gets to that, and she's been sent some help. A time Flicker. AU. Hermione/Remus James/Lily. WARNING: This story has NOT been beta-read. PREVIOUSLY GOING BACK TO SAVE THEM.
1. Chapter 1

The war was over but the wizarding world was broken. Hermione sat on a pile of rubble in the great hall, staring at the dead. Voldemort was gone, but they had lost much... so many. It didn't feel like _victory_.

Draco Malfoy laid at the foot of the rubble she sat on, blood splattered across his pale cheeks, eyes hollow and unseeing. He had appeared at the steps of the resistance two weeks before the war. Exhausted but still in tact he made a unbreakable vow with Harry pledging himself to the cause, and shortly after cut his white blonde hair ragged and short with a pocket knife he borrowed.

She wasn't going to lie, especially to herself, she never liked Draco and probably never would have had he lived, but seeing him like that...

He died saving Ginny. Ginny who was engaged to Harry and four weeks pregnant. She had made Hermione swear not to tell a soul, if people knew, they wouldn't let her fight and they needed everyone to end this. Now no one will know... She died shortly after Draco, an avada to the back courtesy of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Molly flew into a rage unlike anything Hermione had ever witnessed. She threw Bellatrix around like a rag doll and _smiled_ when Bellatrix was laying limp and broken at her feet. She doesn't know who killed Molly, but an arm and half her face is missing.

Fred and George lay next to Draco, she has no idea how they died either but they have matching grins across their faces. Percy's sitting at their feet staring at them, like if he waits long enough they'll jump up and laugh at him for falling for their trick.

Arthur is staring out a window, she wouldn't blame him if he jumped. Percy and Charlie is all he has left. Charlie might not make it through the night.

Two motionless figures remain untouched in the middle of the hall. One desperately clinging to the other. Hermione hasn't had the courage to go say her final goodbye to them. Remus and Hermione had become close after he and Tonks fell apart, it was only natural since he had hidden in the library. She can't bear to look at him, to see him clinging on to Harry like that. Harry, her best friend. Gone.

Ron is still laying in the third floor corridor, right beside the door where they met fluffy. He had thrown himself onto Hermione, knocking her out but ultimately saving her. When she woke the war was over, and she didn't have the energy to pull Ron's body to the great hall.

She'd only been able to find nine survivors. Percy, Charlie, Arthur, Luna, Dean, Marcus Flint, Tonks, McGonagall and Cormac McLaggen.

Tonks stumbled over and sat next to her. "I can't believe they're all gone."

Hermione nodded, afraid if she spoke it would make it real.

"This is wrong..." Tonks spoke weakly and hugged her tightly as if Hermione were the only thing keeping her on the ground. A moment later and she was stumbling away swaying.

It whispered through an empty passage. Quite but clear.

_Time has come and Time has gone;  
Yet Hogwarts had stood throughout it all._

Luna stumbled past and Hermione couldn't stand the sight. Luna had broken. The dreamy look her pale face had once donned had vanished and been replaced with that of a hardened solider.

Hermione vomited.

_But her walls have crumbled and her soul is gone;  
Turn back the clock to return what was forgot. _

She wiped her mouth and fell off the rubble. Holding her left arm, nursing what she was sure was at the very least a dislocated shoulder, she dragged her feet toward the voice. _Why not?_ She thought. _There's nothing else left, if I die following some creepy voice then they could just add me to the tally._

She came to a fork in the corridor, looking both ways, the left was partially blocked by rumble and quite frankly looked like a bitch to get through, the right was clear.

_The stars have aligned, the Fates are forlorn;  
and send a child that time has ignored. _

_Of course._ She sighed hearing the voice from the left and continued to drag herself through the castle, finally coming to a stop in front of a tapestry.

It looked brand new, which she had to admit, was a miracle considering that the castle was now nothing more then a glorified ruin. _Hogwarts; A History, is just about right. _She scoffed. The tapestry was dark with the night sky, stars and a full moon bright in its weaving.

_For their souls a trade must be made;  
Sacrifice the present to dwell in the past,  
to fix the mistakes that have come to pass._

She frowned, studying the tapestrys constellations tracing them with her finger in the air, muttering their names under her breath.

_Time has come and time has gone;  
yet Hogwarts had stood throughout it all.  
But her walls have crumbled, her soul is gone;  
turn back the clock to return what was forgot.  
The stars have aligned, the Fates are forlorn;  
and send a child that Time has ignored.  
For their souls a trade must be made;  
Sacrifice the present to dwell in the past,  
to fix the mistakes that have come to pass.  
The stars of yesterday hold the answer she seeks;  
to make the Dark Lord fall to his knees._

Her frown deepened turning the poem over in her head. "Turn back the clock... stars have aligned... stars of yesterday..."

Maybe it was a temporary loss of logic or just simply exhaustion, but all her mind could comprehend was the puzzle before her. The consequences of solving said puzzle wasn't even spared a thought. Leaning forward Hermione placed a hand on the night sky and slid her hand across making the stars spin backwards as if she'd turned the nights sky back into yesterdays. The weaved sky spun and spun picking up speed going faster and faster until it hit a dead stop and everything was still.

Her brow furrowed. "Well that was anticlimac-"

With a great gust of wind she was sucked towards the tapestry and into the darkness.

A girl with long chocolate brown curls and green-blue eyes stood in a portrait across the hall. "There goes another reality." She sighed and clicked her tongue. "Gosh, I am going to be _mad_." With those words the light dimmed and the world came to a stop.

On the battlefield a long figure stood in black dragon hide battle-gear. She walked along collecting wands of the fallen, picking up a interesting looking wand she examined it.

"Hmm, a clean nine inches, Vine wood and.." She pulled the wand up to her ear length-ways and nodded. "Dragon Heart-string." Pocketing the wand she continued walking and throwing intact wands into a bag when the wind stopped, she stilled before throwing her hood back. Her long chocolate brown curls tumbled onto her shoulders, sharp green blue eyes scanned the battlefield. Fire had frozen mid-flicker, smoke hung in the air unmoving.

Her brows furrowed deep. "What in the name of Helga Hufflepuff is going on?" She muttered. Feeling a familiar tingle and tug on her upper arm, she sighed deeply and dropped the bag of wands moments before her upper arm was grabbed and she was yanked from the timeline.

* * *

If you haven't read Portia's Rules for Surviving Life as a Flicker, then I suggest clicking the link and having a quick look it's only 362 words and give a little insight into Portia. I hope you enjoyed the revamped version of Going Back to Save Them, and if you didn't well, fair enough.

s/10043196/1/Portia-s-Rules-for-Surviving-Life-as-a-Flicker


	2. Chapter 2

With a loud thump a girl with bushy brown hair flew out of the tapestry at the feet of one Albus Dumbledore. Albus tilted his head and frowned in thought.

"She's late... and unconscious it seems." Another girl pushed herself off the wall and moved towards the girl checking her vitals. "She needs healing but she doesn't need extensive care. Tully!" One popping noise later and a well dressed house elf appeared curtsying. "Please take Ms Granger here to the hospital wing and inform the nurse to keep her asleep until the Headmaster sees fit."

"You could have healed her." He stated, green-blue eyes turning to his sharply.

"She would have started asking questions the moment she woke up. I need to know you're on board with this Albus." He nodded and when she joined him, started walking at a leisurely place through the empty castle.

"How is time being rearranged with regards to Hermione and yourself, surely they cannot expect you to keep an extinct surname?" He enquired carefully.

"I assume you are aware of the Harmen brothers? In the original timeline, they die tonight along with their daughters and George's wife. Before you do anything drastic, it is a fixed point in time and cannot be stopped, believe me I have tried, the more you delay it the more horrific the murder becomes." She sent a grave look towards him and he nodded once in acceptance.

"You intend to take the place of Emilia Granger and Desdemona Harmen."

"Yes, Hermione and Emilia are cousins. George Harmen was Emilia's step-father. Hermione's uncle died when Emilia was three. Both Desdemona and Emilia were home-schooled and no one saw much of either child. Hermione will take her cousin's place permanently, I assume the Fates have set everything in motion genetically, but she will have to take a potion to cement it."

"And yourself?"

"I don't need such a thing. The Harmen's were the last of my brothers descendants, head of house goes to me regardless, sadly I will have to take their surname. Should Hermione choose this life, Emilia and Desdemona will fade out tonight and Hermione and I will need to be there to replace them. I assume Emilia will take the place of baby Hermione, however I am not sure what will be of Desdemona."

"And you would like my blessing regardless of the fact that you will continue despite whether you receive it or not?"

"And your help." She turned to face him. "I know we have had our difference Albus but surely you know this is bigger then that. We are fighting for the same cause, you know my help could end this war quicker and cleaner."

He nodded absently. "You have rules that stop you from fighting in the foreground, stop you from becoming known, what would encourage you to break rules that you've had for centuries I wonder? Your freedom perhaps? But then why would the Fates bring another person in? Why haven't you simply smothered Tom in his crib? Or perhaps placed him in a loving home?"

"Yes, my freedom has been offered. Hermione was best friends with James Potters son Harry, who was the one to ultimately kill Voldemort the first time, yes I could do my own research but as you have witnessed before my moving through time doesn't cause change like it does others. Moving such an important person from the future forces change. As for Riddle, without this war the prejudice moves so slowly that no one even remembers a time when muggle-borns were not persecuted. Also placing Riddle in a loving home would do nothing. Rule nine, if you think there is good in everybody, you have not met everybody."

"Such a pessimist." He clicked his tongue and smiled mischievously. "I think the most important question Portia, is if you can even remember how to be a teenager?"

Portia narrowed her eyes playfully with a smirk. "Are you trying to make me admit my age or that I've always been a temperamental teenager? I think you get sneakier with age Albus."

"Will you be taking control of the Order?" He pondered.

Portia snorted. "Think of me as a silent partner. Even if I wanted to take control Alastor wouldn't have it." Portia raised her hand flippantly as if to shoo Albus' inquiring look away. "Another time, another reality."

"and what do you plan on telling Miss Granger?"

"I plan for _you_ to tell her that, she has been given a chance to save her friends from the future she experienced and should she choose to do so, she will switch places in time with her cousin tonight at midnight. It means however that she will in this time permanently, the potion will cement her in this timeline and her memories will adjust accordingly. I would also like you to inform her of my situation, and that even I do not have all the answers to my own condition."

"Ah! So I am to do the dirty work!" He chuckled.

"She trusts you, in the reality she's from, she has never even seen me. However I do suggest giving her a calming draught. Send Tully when you've finished and I'll come down so she can meet me, until then I'll be working. Oh and please make it very clear that she will not be sent on any kind of order business until she finishes school, she's stubborn but we have time, and she should use it to get her NEWTS."

Coming to a stop outside the hospital wing she handed him a vial of glowing lilac ooze. "Make sure she drinks the lot." She added before heading down the hall.

Albus smirked and couldn't help but add one last comment to an old school friend. "You realise you'll still have to call me headmaster right?" His eyes twinkling.

Portia turned to look at with a bewildered look upon her face, before narrowing her eyes playfully. "You're going to enjoy my pain entirely too much aren't you?"

With one last chuckle Albus entered the hospital wing.

* * *

Portia was tapping her quill looking through her list of things to do before the start of school. "We need an entire new wardrobe, muggle and magic. We need school supplies, trunks, I'll have to see if any of my properties are empty so we have somewhere so go during holidays..." She hummed in thought just as a loud pop echoed through the room.

"Portia, the Headmaster has asked Tully to fetch you. It seems Miss Granger is ready to see you." Tully curtsied.

"Thanks Tully, you can go for afternoon tea now."

Portia made her way through the castle finally reaching the hospital wing, she pushed open the doors to find a incensed Hermione and a amused Albus Dumbledore.

Raising an eyebrow she looked between the two.'

"So you're supposed to be my cousin?" Hermione snipped. "And what? You didn't think it necessary to meet me?"

"Considering you've spent the past year in a war I thought perhaps you'd prefer to hear of your situation from someone you respect and trust instead of someone you don't know." Portia rolled her eyes and directed her attention to Albus. "Has she taken the potion?"

"I see these many years have not cured you of your impatience. No, she wanted to speak with you first." He smiled.

"The Headmaster briefly explained your condition. I would like to know more." Hermione nodded.

"I've been waiting seven hundred years to 'know more,' what makes you think you're so special?" Portia furrowed her brow in annoyance.

"I did warn you that she does not know much of her condition." Albus added sombrely.

Apparently Hermione did not like this answer because her face set into a deep frown. "If I am to spend the rest of my life as you're cousin I'd like to know a little about you."

"Understandable." Portia pulled her wand out and cast several wards around Hermione's bed, before summoning a chair for herself and Albus. "I was Born Portia Wyght, September 4th 1214. I received my curse on the eve of Yule after I insulted the Fates. The Fates don't take kind to being insulted and this is my punishment. I walk along time and help the Fates shift society in the right direction across the world."

"So basically you're their pawn? If they're so all-powerful why don't they just do it?" Hermione asked.

"It's called free will, they can't make someone do something they don't want to. So I help people get where they need to go, save people from near-death incidents and unfortunately there have been times when I've had to let people die. Everything has it's time and everything ends. Excluding the Flamel's they're almost as old as me." Portia pulled out a leather pouch and took a sweet from it before offering it to Hermione, who refused and then tossed it to Albus.

"So what happens if it doesn't go the way the Fates want it to?" Hermione asked bringing a pillow forward to hug it.

"I forgot how quick you are." Portia smiled. "I get yanked from the timeline and I have to try again, I've fought in the wars involving Riddle four times now."

"So, wait... If you can go back through time without consequence, why not just end it at the source? Why haven't you finished him off when he was just Tom?!" Hermione asked looking utterly bewildered.

Portia looked between the two astonished. "What is it with you people and smothering babies!? Besides it wouldn't fix the problem. Riddle's war brings the ugliness out into the light, without the war the prejudice gets increasing worse at such a slow pace that no one notices and more people then you could possible imagine end up dying before their time. As sick and twisted as it is, the fact remains, we need him."

"But we can save them right? That's why I'm here, not just to save the people I love but everyone that could be and those who were never given a choice. We can save them by ending it in the 80's right?" Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"I can't guarantee that every soul will be saved, but I have a good feeling about this." Portia smiled.

"I think you will find Miss Granger, that Portia will be particularly passionate about winning this was as she's been offered a place in this time should she succeed." Albus added before selecting another sweet from the pouch.

"They're letting you stay if we win? Why? Why after all this time?"

"I'm not allowed to be a notable person in history, or people will start to take notice. My job requires being able to sink into the background, to be unimportant. This timeline will require me to fight not just on the front lines but alongside the Order and people who will surely make the papers once we win it. Any chance of anonymity will be destroyed."

Hermione nodded vacantly, her mind processing all the new information. "What does the potion do?"

"It cements your life line here in 1976. Over the next couple of days your old memories will turn into memories of a favourite book instead of reality. In place of those you'll grow memories of the life you would have had, had you been born here and Emilia Granger will be born in your place in 1979.

If you take the potion we'll take their place at midnight tonight when the Death Eaters attack the house, we'll have to fight our way out and we won't have back up from the Order. They won't know of the attack until tomorrow and by then we'll be safely tucked away in the Leaky Cauldron until Albus 'finds' us and offers us a place at Hogwarts."

"And then we start our last year at school." Hermione nodded.

"You'll be attending school with many of your ex-classmates parents, do you think you can handle that Miss Granger?" Albus asked kindly.

"If the potion does as Portia says then yes I should be fine." Hermione's head shot up and she stared at them. "I don't have a wand!"

"Oh! That's right! I picked this up off a dead snatcher back of the battle field, I believe that it's yours." Portia pulled the wand from her boot and handed it to Hermione.

"Oh! My! I never.. I never thought I'd see it again!" Hermione grinned feeling her wand in her grip once more.

"Well I have some work to do and I'm sure the Headmaster does as well, I'll return at ten tonight with a change of clothes and we'll head down to Hogsmeade and I'll apparate us to Harman Cottage. Until then, take the potion and get some sleep, you'll need it." Passing the vial from Albus to Hermione, she watched Hermione gulp it down before heading out the door.


	3. Chapter 3 - Revised

_I apologize greatly for this, but reading the ending of this chapter back as I went to continue the story I cringed and suddenly remembered __**why**__ I promised myself to never write and post a chapter late at night again. I solemnly swear it'll never happen again and hope you'll take the time to read my revised ending and won't hate me too much. _

* * *

Portia walked into the hospital wing as the clock struck ten. Tossing a bag onto Hermione's lap she took a seat as Hermione slipped behind a dressing screen silently.

"Once Emilia and Desdemona fade at eleven thirty the family's memories will be swapped from them to us. The attack begins at twelve, do not attack, only defensive spells and try not to use advance magic, we can't risk drawing attention to ourselves." Portia flicked through the latest issue of The Prophet.

"So what? We just leave the family to die?"

"It's a fixed point in time, the more you delay it the more gruesome their death. Been there done that, you'll walk away more devastated than if you had just let them be Avada'd the first time round, believe me."

Hermione emerged from behind the screen in dragon hide boots, high-waisted jeans, a tucked in white tee and a frown. "I hate the 70's, this feels so uncomfortable and unnatural."

Portia laughed loudly. "You think this is bad I wore heavy velvet dresses in my time. If I never touch velvet again it will be too soon." Standing Portia walked with Hermione out of the Hospital wing and down the corridors to the entrance hall where a carriage was waiting for them.

"How many will there be?" Hermione's fingers brushed the handle of her wand as she sat down inside.

"Last time there were about seven and while I don't expect that to change, there is a possibility. Emilia and Desdemona aren't apart of the timeline any more and things are changing to compensate for what would have happened had we been apart of this time since the beginning. So in all honesty I can only give you educated predictions." Portia sat opposite and tightened the laces on her converses before sliding her wand into a holster at her wrist.

Hermione's brow furrowed as she examined Portia pondering. "I thought using the time turner was complex but you done this your entire life and still don't understand it all do you?"

Portia grinned. "I don't think I've even scratched the surface. Hope you're ready for this, we're here."

Hermione's nerves sparked as the coach slowed to a stop in front of The Three Broomsticks. Portia jumped out and took Hermione's hand once she stepped onto the ground, after the tight squeezing feeling that apparation brings they arrived at what was obviously the back of a rather large but charming cottage.

Portia walked up to the door, grabbing a hold of the handle the lock glowed briefly before clicking, she opened it to find two girls sitting to the side. One was casually flicking through a magazine, brown almost black hair tied to the side, eyes the same trademark green-blue of Portia's scanned the pages. The other girl had smooth rusty brown waves, and Hazel eyes that were flicking between Hermione and Portia.

"Do calm down Emilia, there is nothing we can do, it's up to them now. Make sure you end this will you? I'm not cut out for this war nonsense." Desdemona drawled, having placed the magazine down she was currently pulling off Jewellery and handing it to Portia.

"Oh, of course. Merlin forbid you should be put in an uncomfortable position." Portia drawled back in the same bored aristocratic tone.

"You're Hermione right?" Emilia spoke pulling off a charm bracelet and putting it in Hermione's hand as she nodded. "When the time comes could you possibly come see me and my new parents? I'd like to know a bit about magic before entering Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled kindly. "I'll teach you and my old parents all I can, I promise. You know, if I live through the war."

Portia and Hermione stood back and watched the girls as they took each others hands and waved, their images slowly melting into nothingness.

"I didn't know they would be aware they were leaving." Hermione spoke quietly.

"Freewill. They had a choice too, luckily everyone agreed, they'll have a longer, better life next time round, don't feel sorry for them. Their lives just haven't begun yet." Portia started up the stairs. "Come on they're waiting for us."

Edmund Harmen sat patiently in the parlour with his brother and sister-in-law awaiting their children. Portia walked in and tipped her head in acknowledgement. "Aunt Catherine, Uncle George, Father. She took a seat as Hermione copied her slight bow.

"Uncle Edmund, Mother, Father." Hermione took the seat next to Portia.

"Girls we realise it is late, however we feel it was important to inform you of the family's formal position on the current political climate. I know this is not a usual conversation however, certain precautions must be made." Catherine stated calmly.

Edmund stepped in taking the lead. "As you know, there is a man aiming to ally the pure-blood families together; against the Muggles and muggle-borns. This was never an option for our family, nor was it one we ever would have considered and we have stated as such. Unfortunately we have been told by trusted friends that he plans to for the House of Harmen, to be made an example of. We are unaware of when or how, but when it does come we want you both to stay together and get to safety."

Edmund pinned his eyes on his daughter. She had always been a strong woman, just like her mother, may she rest in peace, and he prayed it will serve her well for the journey ahead. "In the very likely case that we perish, you become matriarch and it will be your responsibility to care for all under your house, by blood, marriage, or adoption. Understood?"

"Yes father." Portia nodded, the glint in her eye told him that she understood perfectly and Merlin help the people who tried to harm her cousin. He placed a brown paper package into the table before shrinking it and sliding it across the table.

"I thought only males could be head of house?" Hermione frowned in interest as Portia pocketed the shrunk package.

Edmund smiled proudly at his step-niece. "We are direct descendants of the The House of Wyght, who have always ran things a little differently, when our houses combined we took on the Matriarchal tradition quite happily. Wyght and Harmen women have always been particularly strong-willed and take a rather strange but _very_ respected place in wizarding society."

George's eyes glinted with pride. "While you might not be blood, we have always been very proud to have you and your mother as additions to the Harmen family, even if you didn't take my name."

Hermione's eyes shone, despite the fact that they seemed to know their time was coming they still showed immense pride toward Portia and herself. Her memories of these people may be foggy but her heart still broke at the thought of losing them.

Portia's eyes shot to her father, whose gaze was already on hers. "They're here." A tingle flowed through their bodies as they felt the wards collapse. "I love you papa." Portia gave her Uncle and Aunt a hug before moving to her father. Placing her arms around him tightly she whispered to him. "May the next life bring you peace and happiness."

Edmund gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead whispering against it. "May your ancestors protect you on your journey."

An explosion sounded from the right of the cottage as Hermione released her mother from her grasp. "I love you mama." A last pained look was shared before Portia pulled her around a corner.

They flew down the stairs as quiet as possible, reaching the kitchen Portia pushed Hermione into the pantry and closed the door. Pushing food aside she finally reached a lone can, pushing it back with the tip of her wand the bottom half of the wall slid back and across, revealing a passage.

Portia crawled through and stood on the other side. "Hurry up!" Hermione crawled through to the other side just as a high pitched scream and a mad cackle rang through the house. Portia slammed a lever down sealing the door.

"Are we really just going to leave them to die?!" Hermione asked panicked and flabbergasted.

"Yes. Each time you delay someone's death it becomes more gruesome, believe me, I've tried." With that Portia started down the dark cramped corridor lit only by a light lumos. "This leads to an alley beside the cottage, there is an old fireplace in the wall that was left when they tore down the cottage that was attached to ours. We can Floo out from there."

Hermione gave a short nod as they slipped out a gap in the brickwork. They alley was narrow, dark and silent.

A figure slipped out of the shadows just before the fireplace. "Well, well, well, aren't we some pretty girls." He growled breaking the silence.

A shrill voice sounded from behind them, Hermione spun, wand ready, and stood back to back with Portia trying to peer into the darkness. "What did I say about playing with your food, dog?"

Portia tugged lightly on Hermione's jeans and whispered rushed, "It's Bellatrix and Greyback. Do not talk to them, do not let them bait you, don't do anything fancy, and _please_ don't make yourself worth remembering."

"Let's get this over Bellatrix, I have more pressing issues at hand." With that he flicked his wand, a red streak of energy emitting from the end. Portia deflected it easily, shooting a curse at him she turned slightly to watch Hermione and Bellatrix from the corner of her eye.

The duels contrasted spectacularly. Bellatrix and Hermione producing spell work like lightening, Bellatrix throwing all she had at her, while Hermione ducked, weaved and blocked her spells, throwing out defensive spells sporadically, hoping to hit her at least once to give this fast paced duel a break.

On the other end of the alley Greyback and Portia circled each other like animals. Each examining the other waiting for the tick that would give them away. He occasionally sent a curse her way, testing her. Portia blocked them absent mindedly keeping an eye out for Hermione, while trying to look like all her attention was on him.

Hermione was beginning to tire, and couldn't help but internally curse this younger Bellatrix. Portia needn't have worried about her doing anything fancy, at this point the duel was moving so fast she couldn't _remember_ anything fancy.

Portia could see Hermione lagging, the curses were becoming increasing closer. Portia swore, she knew Hermione had needed more rest but she had come late and they didn't have the time. When Portia was positive Bellatrix was not paying attention, she struck. Before Greyback had even registered the small quick movements of her wand he was sent barrelling back.

A sickening crack of a skull meeting brickwork echoed through the alley as Portia sprinted towards the duel. Thrusting herself in front of her cousin, she picked up where Hermione left off.

As Hermione paused to catch her breath, she couldn't help but notice the monumental differences in duel styles. Bellatrixs movements were sharp and erratic, kind of like the woman herself, a sharp tongue with wandering mental health.

Portia was something entirely different, her movements smooth, fluent and silk-like reminding Hermione of orchestra conductors. It seemed to be the most accurate way of describing it, the magic just seemed to flow through the woman like she'd duelled a thousand times before and would prefer be reading.

Rather suddenly Hermione realised the _full_ implications of what Portia had told her. _"I've been waiting seven hundred years...Born in 1214... I get yanked from the timeline and I have to try again..."_ Portia didn't count the years she'd had to repeat.

Before the thought could go any further there was a rustle behind her. Hermione spun, wand at the ready, unfortunately being ready was pointless because standing there were five more death eaters their silver masks shining in the moonlight. Before she could panic a force gripped her waist and pulled her backwards, landing neatly beside Portia backed against a wall.

"You got a plan, _cousin_?" Hermione whispered eyeing the death eaters.

"Shut up! I'm working on it." She hissed back. Portia's mind reeled trying to think of the most basic magic to get them out.

Bellatrix's face formed a sickening smile. "I wonder if they'll scream like the filthy muggle upstairs.

"Ignore her, people who misbehave do not deserve an emotional response." Portia regarded the other death eaters critically before producing a electric blue sphere that surrounded Hermione and herself.

"Will that hold?" Hermione asked eyeing it curiously as Bellatrix shot several spells into it and nodded impressed when the shield absorbed them instantly.

"It isn't something you can just blast your way through. The bigger problem is that for us to get out of here, I'm going do something not many people can do." Portia frowned and her wand started emitting a white smoke, filling the dome.

"Which is?" Hermione asked slightly worried.

"Ever seen Riddle fly? My smoke is white though." Portia smirked. "The dome only lasts a few minutes, when the smoke goes over you head wrap your arms around my neck. Warning people tend to vomit the first thirty or so times." She spied Hermione's striken look through the rising smoke and sighed. "It's a ridiculously tedious spell, with little to gain from it, however unless you have a better idea?"

A pair of arms moved through the smoke and wrapped around her neck. "I trust you enough not to kill me on purpose."

Portia would have scowled at her had she thought it would have done anything.

Hermione felt the buzzing of the shield dissipate and suddenly they were smoke, flying rapidly towards the fireplace. Her stomach made the most sickening feeling she'd encountered and couldn't help but think that this is what a rolling stomach felt like if you were smoke.

Portia gripped Hermione and flicked her wand making the Floo bucket empty into the fire before pushing her in. Just as she went to step in herself, something clamped just above her left elbow piercing the skin, throwing her fist back in pain it connected with flesh with a satisfying crunch.

Hermione turned just in time to see Portias fist connect with Greybacks snarling face. Raising her wand she shouted, "Duro!" a second before Portia's "Reducto" was sent and she stared horiffied as Greyback smashed into a thousand pieces.

Portia paused for a spilt second as Greyback smashed into pieces. She muttered, "Fuck," before clearing her throat and saying "Potter Manor!" as loud as she dared.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologise that this is so short and took so long! Forgive me! Hermione stepped into a brightly lit receiving room just in time to see Portia literally tumble out after her. "Oh my! Are you okay?" "I'm fine, I just can't Floo." Portia stood up and attempted to dust herself off while clutching her arm to her side. Her jaw tensed as she clenched her teeth against the pain searing through her arm. "Seriously? You can send Bellatrix off the deep end with a shield she can't blow up, but you can't Floo?" Hermione looked at her incredulously but when Portia sent a deadly glare at her she quickly changed the subject. "Where are we anyway?" "Potter Manor, I know we were supposed to go to the Leaky but I'm fairly sure that freak bit into bone and I can't go to St Mungos. Wispy!" With a small pop a little house elf in a pretty yellow cotton dress appeared. "Could you please go wake Mr and Mrs Potter, please make sure no one else comes down here." "Why Potter manor then?" Hermione asked while she started to clean up the bite. "This is really nasty are you sure he only bit you?" "The creep had sharpened his teeth to a point." Portia took a deep breath tried to ignore the almost overwhelming pain throbbing through her arm. "There are some witches out there who can remember their past lives and as a consequence, every timeline I've had reset. It's an exclusively female trait and they're extremely rare, in this time there's only two, Augusta Longbottom and Dorea Potter." Portia gritted through her teeth. "But why do you need someone who remembers you to heal you?" Hermione asked wincing as Portia's arm flinched at her touch. "She heals faster then normal people and walking into St Mungos for most wounds would be like E.T. walking into a science lab for a band aid, pointless and down right dangerous." An older woman with long black curly hair muttered as she bustled in, a greying spectacled man following her. "Since my wife isn't bothering with the tiresome greetings polite society demands, I think I'm safe assuming you are more then I remember." The man spoke carefully as he sat. Dorea scoffed as she gathered supplies from a closet in a far corner. She moved swiftly to Portia summoning a stool for them both and spread the supplies out on the table. "Hermione, go sit." She said nudging her out of the way. "Ignore the attitude. She hates patching me up." Portia sighed with relief as a numbing charm hit her arm. "Charlus, you know Hermione Granger, originally she was best friends with James' son Harry, what she's doing in this time I haven't the foggiest but the girl with an arm like a chew toy is Portia Wyght, now Portia Harmen, she does deeds for the Fates." Dorea explained bluntly as she went about helping the bone heal. "Drink this." She thrust a vial towards her. "Is there anything we can do for you besides patch you up?" Charlus inquired. "There was an attack on Harmen Cottage tonight. Catherine, George and Edmund Harmen have fallen. Oh and Hermione and I accidentally killed Fenirr Greyback, she turned him to stone a second before my reducto hit him, blew him to pieces." At Charlus raised brows and Dorea's scoff she backtracked. "It was purely accidental I swear, I won't lie, I meant to blow an arm or two off but not kill him." "Nothing too violent then." Dorea drawled. Portia levelled a glare at her. "That creep is the reason my bone is splinted and my arm looks like mince meat. He had his teeth sharpened to points, obviously he picked up a taste for human flesh outside of his lycanthropy. I won't be made to feel sorry the monster is dead." "Not all werewolves are monsters." Hermione frowned quick to jump to their defence but turned a quizzical look to Dorea and Charlus when they chuckled quietly. Dorea turned a kind smile to Hermione. "Believe me young lady, Portia would know more then most that not all were-people are monsters, she's spent hundreds of years researching a cure." Portia slumped a defeated look to the floor when Hermione looked at her curiously, they didn't have time for this. "My family, the Wyght's, started researching when my baby brother Caspian was bitten. Back then, if people found out someone was infected, they were executed. That's how we lost Cassie. The search for a cure has been passed down ever since, actually I think Edmund and George had just finished the Wolfsbane potion." Portia frowned thoughtfully. "Wait, but Damocles invented the Wolfsbane." Hermione frowned. Portia scoffed. "Damocles is a talented potioneer, but absolutely terrified of werewolves. He inherited the the recipe in your timeline because our fathers knew he'd get it published. Now the timeline has changed he'll have to find another claim to fame." She rolled her eyes and turned to Dorea. "All done?" "Yes, I suggest you take it easy on that arm but we both know you'll do however you please. Did you need a place to stay?" Dorea inquired kindly, her demeanour slipping back to it's usual disposition now she wasn't irritated and worried. "No thank you Dorea, Hermione and I are due to meet Albus at the Leaky in the early morn. We're enrolling at Hogwarts for our last year. Yes, we would be delighted to join you for Christmas and I promise to keep an eye on Hermione and your boys." Portia smiled, rolling her eyes fondly as Dorea swept her into a loose hug, mindful of her arm. Dorea turned to Hermione. "Now listen here young lady, you might not remember me but I certainly remember you. Forget about the war, there's nothing you can do for now. Study hard you're a brilliant witch and I expect top notch marks from you but please remember to surface from the books to have some fun and make some memories sweetheart. You're here forever, make it count." Dorea swept her into a bone crushing hug and Hermione felt overwhelmed with the affection Dorea spoke to her with. Portia looked over from her quick discussion with Charlus, regarding reports and inheritances, and smiled. "Looks like its time to go. Thanks for the help Charlus." She smiled shaking his hand. "Our pleasure and no backing out of Christmas, you'll have Dorea pulling out her hair with worry if you do." Charlus chuckled eyes glinting with mischief. _ Hermione flopped onto a bed exhausted. "This is too much. In 48 hours, I've finished a war, been sucked through a tapestry, been told I have a new life, lost my family... again, been attacked, had to duel a younger, faster, Bellatrix, blown Greyback up, met Harry's grandparents and my mind is already planning a study plan now that I know Dorea expects top marks! Life was not meant to be this hard!" Portia smiled sadly. "It'll get better, of course then it's going to get worse as the war breaks out but, ultimately things will work out. I'll do everything in my power to make it so. Here take this, it'll help you sleep. Dumbledore will be around in the morn and after breakfast you'll go with him back to the castle while I handle the inheritance at Gringotts and look at some of our other properties to reside in after school." "I'm going to research you when I get to Hogwarts you know." Hermione said eyeing her before she swallowed the potion down. Portia chuckled. "I expect nothing less. Ask Albus, he's more than likely kept track of me somehow." _ Hermione woke to the smell of bacon and the sound of quiet talking. Standing up she stretched and padded toward the voices. "I don't know how having such a key player in the war knocked out this early will effect us to be honest and it worries me." "Then we will have to be patient and let the chips fall as they may." Albus' calm voice floated through the room as Hermione got closer. "Oh yes, lets leave in to the Fates they've done such a wonderful job so far." Portia drawled out as Hermione pushed the door open, a second later a crystal ball explode into pieces. Hermione dropped to the floor covering her head, Albus and Portia barely flinching before Albus flicked his wand cleaning up the mess. "One might think you would have learnt your lesson by now Portia." Albus smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with laughter. "What was that?" Hermione asked flabbergasted as she took a seat at the table. "Occasionally I make a derogative comment about the Fates and they feel the need to remind me they are watching by exploding something near me, or on one occasion, hitting me with lightening. It's how we show we care." Portia informed her with a sarcastic smile before sneering at her tea. "Not in the best of moods is she?" Hermione turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled. "She's not what you would call a morning person." "How's your arm?" Changing the subject seems the best course of action Hermione thought. Portia pulled off her thin jumper leaving just a white singlet covering her torso. There, where just last night Hermione had seen jagged ripped flesh, puncture wounds and blood, was a set of scars pink and tender looking. "Well that just adds to the never-ending list of questions I have about your sheer existence. You've given me so much to research I'm not even sure where I should start." "Well, Curious George, you can prod me with a stick some other time. I'm off to do boring adult stuff and have an argument with a few goblins." Hermione watched Portia stand and pull on cloak. "You are going with Dumbledore to Hogwarts, we're standing there from now on. Also I'd like you to sit down at some point before term starts and write down everything you know about Riddle and the war. It may be easier to dictate it to a quill, also try to remember that the most mundane details are sometimes the most important. Right, off I pop." With a quiet crack she was gone and Hermione turned her gaze to Dumbledore. "Do you happen to know who Curious George is?" Hermione asked perplexed. "I haven't the foggiest, but I rather look forward to finding out. Don't you?" Hermione shook her head at Dumbledore's eager expression and dug into her breakfast. 


End file.
